goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie (1982 film)
This is about the '''1982 film.' For the other films see Annie (1999 film) and Annie (2014 film). For the original musical see Annie (musical). Annie is a 1982 musical film. Cast *Aileen Quinn - Annie *Albert Finney - Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks *Carol Burnett - Miss Hannigan *Tim Curry - Rooster Hannigan *Bernadette Peters - Lily St. Regis *Ann Reinking - Grace Farrell *Edward Herrmann - Franklin D. Roosevelt *Lois De Banzie - Eleanor Roosevelt *Peter Marshall - Bert Healy *Geoffrey Holder - Punjab Plot In 1933, during The Great Depression, a young orphan named Annie is living in the Hudson Street Orphanage in New York City. One night, Annie comforts one of the youngest orphans by singing to her. The orphanage's cruel and alcoholic supervisor Agatha Hannigan hears the singing, and punishes the orphans by making them clean up the orphanage. Later while trying to flee in a laundry truck, Annie rescues a dog being tormented by a group of boys. She names him Sandy after convincing a dogcatcher that he is hers, and the pair is escorted back to the orphanage. Soon after, Miss Hannigan discovers Sandy and threatens to send him to the sausage factory. However, Grace Farrell, a secretary to billionaire Oliver Warbucks, arrives, saying that he wants an orphan to stay at his mansion for a week to help his image. Despite Hannigan's objections, Grace picks Annie and allows Sandy to accompany her. Upon arrival, Annie, Sandy, and Grace meet Warbucks' bodyguards Punjab and The Asp, butlers, maids, and servants. Annie quickly endears herself to everyone there. However, Warbucks disapproves, as he had the absurd notion that only boys were orphans and not girls. Meanwhile, Hannigan drunkenly laments her status as the orphanage mistress, and is visited by her lowlife brother, Rooster, and his pickpocket girlfriend, Lily St. Regis; both are obvious con artists, who ask to borrow money from Hannigan. Back at the Warbucks Mansion, Annie and Sandy spot a Bolshevik assassin attempting to bomb the mansion. Warbucks and Grace take Annie to Radio City Music Hall to see the Rockettes and a movie. The next day Grace asks Warbucks if they can adopt Annie. At this point we see that Warbucks and Grace are romantically interested in each other. Warbucks agrees to adopt her and goes to the orphanage to get the adoption papers signed. Despite Hannigan's attempt to seduce him, Warbucks blackmails her into signing. He goes back to the mansion to tell Annie and is about to give her a Tiffany's locket, but Annie tells him that she wants to find her real parents. She shows Warbucks the broken locket she wears; she tells him her parents have the missing piece of the locket, and that they will use it to prove their identities when they return to the orphanage someday to retrieve her. Deciding to help, Warbucks makes an announcement on a radio show and offers a $50,000 reward to her parents. A crowd of would-be 'parents' arrives at the Warbucks mansion. To get Annie away from the sensationalism, Warbucks and Punjab take her by auto-copter to the White House to visit President Franklin D. Roosevelt. President Roosevelt tells Warbucks and Annie about his plans for a social welfare program to help the poor, and wants Annie to help as well. Annie performs for Roosevelt and the First Lady. Back at the mansion, Annie learns that the search for her parents has not yet been successful. Meanwhile, the Hannigans and Lily plot a scheme to collect the reward, kill Annie, and split the money three ways, and Miss Hannigan reveals that Annie's parents perished in a fire many years back. Hearing what has happened, the other orphans attempt to go to Warbucks's mansion but are locked up by the Hannigans and Lily. The orphans then escape again and find out that the Hannigans have captured Annie and the money. Once they reach the house, the girls notify everyone and a shocked Warbucks contacts J Edgar Hoover and the FBI to track down the felons, and he and Grace search for them while Punjab and another servant search from the auto-copter. Rooster, Lily, and Hannigan however are tricked by Annie who escapes and tears up the check in anger. Enraged, Rooster finally looses it and rushes after her in order to kill her. Hannigan, however, sees her brother for who he really is and tries to get him to stop, only to be knocked out. Rooster then pursues Annie up a high railroad bridge. Punjab and the Asp arrive at the scene just in time; Punjab hangs onto a rope to rescue Annie and kicks a stunned Rooster down the bridge and onto a police safety net. Annie is reunited with Warbucks and Grace, while Rooster and Lilly are arrested. Annie gets her wish of a good family at a party. President and Mrs. Roosevelt, her orphan friends, and the servants are enjoying themselves; Hannigan is reformed; and Grace and Warbucks further develop their relationship. Musical numbers *"Tomorrow" - Annie *"Maybe" - Annie *"It's The Hard-Knock Life" - Annie and the Orphans *"Dumb Dog" - Annie *"Sandy" - Annie, Molly, Pepper, Tessie, Kate, Duffy, July and the Orphans *"I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here" - Annie, Miss Farrell and Servants *"Little Girls" - Miss Hannigan *"Maybe" (Reprise) - Orphans *"Let's Go To The Movies" - Annie, Miss Farrell, Warbucks and Chorus Girls *"We Got Annie" - Miss Farrell and Servants *"Sign" - Miss Hannigan and Warbucks *"You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile" - Bert and Boylan Sisters *"You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile" (reprise) - The Orphans *"Tomorrow" (reprise) - Annie, Warbucks and the Roosevelts *"Easy Street" - Rooster, Miss Hannigan and Lily *"Maybe" (second reprise) - Annie and Warbucks *"Finale Medley": "I Don't Need Anything But You/We Got Annie/Tomorrow" - Annie, Warbucks, Miss Farrell, The Orphans and The Servants Category:Musical films